


Surprisingly Enough

by vaguesalvation



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing the first time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a christmas exchange on LJ in 2010.

The crowd was thick, dense in the same way the air became right before a storm, saturated from wall to wall with people. Yutaka wasn’t used to it, hadn’t been to a show this important since he’d first come to the city with some of his friends from high school to see a L’arc show, since the night he’d decided this was what he wanted to do for a living, make a band, create a sound and a name for himself. He loved every second of it though, thoroughly enjoyed every step he took between the anxious, over-stimulated bodies of what seemed to be the entire teenage population of Tokyo. He’d missed this, missed being part of a crowd for a band that wasn’t on a first name basis with most of its fans. Anonymity and no expectations.

The band had been amazing, predictably. Kiyoharu wasn’t easily forgotten. He walked through the doors of the venue, adrenaline still coursing through his veins, and out onto the street. People were filing out after him, small groups gathered to talk about the band, discussing the quickest routes to the next stops in their holiday festivities.

The cold air didn’t seem nearly as bitter as it had when he’d waited in line earlier. He was surprised to see a light layer of snow settled on the sidewalk. It was falling slowly around him, the scene almost like one in an annoying public television Christmas special. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen snow; it felt almost strange.

Yutaka ducked between two groups of giggling teenage girls, careful to avoid eye contact that would inevitably lead to awkward conversation. He’d come to the show alone for a reason, had just wanted to enjoy good music and remind himself that his choices, though unconventional, were the right ones. He’d been lucky so far, and it seemed as he came across the alley around the back of the live house, that his luck would continue. He lit a cigarette and settled behind the building.

The nicotine calmed his nerves, though only slightly. His fingers still shook and his heart would probably be racing for the whole next hour, but the taste of tobacco was familiar and the act of smoking would help regulate his breathing. He loved the high, the adrenaline, and the quiet peace that came afterwards. Leant up against the brick wall, he closed his eyes and let the tension out with every breath.

But his tranquility was short-lived.

“No! I already told you, Kouyou, I just got home from the convenience store. God, you sound like my mother! Maybe I didn’t answer my phone because I was BUSY!”

The voice would have been pleasant, had it been a little softer. It belonged to a man with a shock of blonde hair and a black handkerchief wrapped snuggly around his head to hide the bottom half of his face. He stumbled into the alley, neon green tour shirt glowing under the streetlights.

“I was buying eggs… I can too make them! I only spent all of Saturday night watching those stupid cooking shows with you.”

Yutaka laughed despite himself, just a small chuckle, but the sound seemed to catch the other man’s attention. Their eyes locked for the barest of seconds before the blonde was screaming into his phone again.

“Taka has the TV turned up really loud so it’s kind of hard to hear you. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to attempt to cheer up our best friend. No, don’t call him now!”

Yutaka watched the man make an unexpectedly rude hand gesture at the phone and rolled his eyes. Leave it to some hyper, rebellious kid to ruin his perfect night. Seriously, he thought people grew out of being insubordinate. He took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it away from him, pushing himself off the wall just as the man was ending his conversation.

“We’re not getting into trouble! God, you’re worse at this worrying band-leader thing than Yune was. At least he would have an excuse to doubt me most of the time. I’ll see you tomorrow. Two o’clock, I know. You only reminded me about a million times yesterday. Goodbye!”

The blonde snapped his phone shut with an exaggerated sigh. He turned to Yutaka.

“Hey, man, sorry about that. Band-leaders… they’re kind of a handful.”

Yutaka laughed, though more to be polite than out of any real humor. He wouldn’t know about having to handle bandleaders, as he’d sort of always been the leader himself. He felt a sudden pang of sympathy for this man named Kouyou, though. The blonde seemed difficult on a good day.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have a light? I think mine fell out of my pocket inside.” The man sounded hopeful, but that could be because he’d seen Yutaka smoking just a second ago.

Yutaka sighed, but he nodded. He couldn’t tell much of the man’s expression from behind the handkerchief, but a grunt of appreciation could be heard as the man pulled out his own pack of lucky strikes. There was a moment of anticipation as Yutaka realized he would be seeing the man’s face. He’d always been curious by nature.

“Thanks,” the man said, tugging the handkerchief from his face to let it hang around his neck. What was revealed was unsurprising. While Yutaka hadn’t really been expecting much, people did odd things like cover half their faces during shows all the time, he’d sort of been hoping that there would be some reason behind the disguise. But the blonde’s face was as plain as his own. A small flat nose sat above full lips and a slightly rounded chin. Nothing remarkable, and certainly nothing worth hiding.

And yet, there was something about the way the man flicked his eyes up to meet Yutaka’s as he placed a cigarette between his lips. Something oddly attractive, and almost recognizable.

“No problem,” Yutaka said, holding the flame to the end of the cigarette just long enough to light it.

Stuffing the lighter back in his pocket, he watched the man take the first hit. There was a long moment of silence in which Yutaka thought about leaving again. The man had only asked for a light, and he’d provided it. It wasn’t as if he was required to stand there while the man enjoyed his smoke.

“Awesome show,” the man said then, “pretty much expected that though.”

Yutaka hummed. There wasn’t much more to hope for from Kiyoharu. Yutaka had practically worshiped the man since the first SADS show he ever went to. It seemed he wasn’t the only one.

“Name’s Akira,” the blonde blew smoke above their heads and leaned against the wall, “In case you were wondering.”

He hadn’t been, but he supposed it was nice to put a name to the face.

“Yutaka,” he replied, nodding.

Akira’s eyes narrowed as he took another hit. “You look kinda familiar,” he said, “you ever play around here?”

Yutaka nodded again. “Junk Box, but that was a while ago.”

Come to think of it, Akira looked a little familiar too.

“No shit?” Akira stubbed his cigarette out on the brick and flicked it across the alley. “What’s your band’s name?”

“Mareydi†Creia.”

“No shit!” Akira said again, pushing off the wall in what appeared to be excitement, “I saw you guys! Me and my vocalist went to see your show. You guys were awesome!”

“You and your vocalist?”

“Oh, yeah,” Akira laughed, the sound lazy, and Yutaka wondered if the other man wasn’t a little drunk, “I’m the bassist for Gazette.”

“…Gazette,” he said, taking a deep breath. Well, no wonder Akira looked familiar. “You… really?”

“Yeah!” Akira was in the process of pulling out another cigarette, “Your guys’ drummer is amazing, you know? Really solid.”

“I’ll relay the compliment,” he said, lighting Akira’s cigarette again, though it’s a little difficult with how Akira is nodding his thanks. Yutaka almost wants to die. It’s not as if Gazette is, like, the next Luna Sea or something, but they’re the first band to have broken into the scene from Yutaka’s age group. And their bassist thinks he’s a solid drummer. “You guys are pretty good too.”

Akira hummed, though Yutaka can’t tell if it’s in appreciation or something else.

“Yeah, well not so much anymore,” Akira said.

Yutaka didn’t see how this was possible from a band that had produced two solid singles that had sold out in both editions. “Oh come on, you guys have a bigger chance at really making it than a lot of other bands do.”

Akira shook his head. “We just lost our drummer, and while he’s not a great loss, it is difficult to make music without a proper rhythm team.”

Yutaka blinked a few times. Who in their right mind would leave a band like Gazette? He really wished that he hadn’t already called that Takanori guy back about a drumming position. He considered for a moment blowing the guy off. When else would he get this kind of opportunity? But he didn’t really want to build that sort of reputation. He sighed and lit another cigarette.

“That sucks man.”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, but… uhm… don’t say anything about it to anyone? We’re trying to find a replacement. We don’t really want to be invaded with people who just want to get a head start, you know?”

Yutaka nodded. And felt really awful. “Good luck to you.”

Akira smiled and the strange feeling from earlier came back with more force than before. His stomach seemed to flip over, his heart raced like it had right before his first show. It was a nice smile, seemed genuine, and Yutaka knew sincerity was hard to come by in the music world.

“Yeah, thanks,” Akira said, stubbing his second cigarette out and flicking it away from himself. Yutaka watched it land almost on top of the first on the pavement.

He didn’t move as Akira slid past him, toward the open street. His hand came up to replace the handkerchief across his face and Yutaka was suddenly hit with memories of watching the man on stage, just one night, a few months ago, having known that he was seeing the start of something great.

“Hey, Yutaka?” Akira said suddenly, right before turning the corner onto the street, breaking through Yutaka’s thoughts. Yutaka looked up and caught the other man’s eyes, and another wave of familiarity washed over him. He felt comfortable in Akira’s presence, he noticed then, shockingly so, as if they’d been best friends for years. He wondered if he would ever meet the man again.

The smile was evident in Akira’s voice. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
